Matthias Nielsen (anime)
Matthias Nielsen (マティアス・ニールセン Matiasu Nīrusen), also known as Mats (マッツ Mattsu), is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. He is Freja's true love interest. 'Appearance' Matthias has red eyes and matching red hair similar to Per's but more straight. During Spring/Summer season, his outfit is nearly similar to Benedikt's but of brown belt with yellow rectangle, puffed black shorts, white socks, red leather shoes. For Autumn/Winter season, he is seen wearing long-sleeved white collar-shirt, red vest with three white buttons, and puffy black shorts with attached belt to it. He also wears grey stockings and black traditional shoes. 'Personality' Matthias is confident that he can do any work without any help from Headmaster and he always wants to know the details of his lesson. He can be slightly childish, as he's happy when he does work he likes, sad when he is frustrated and becomes really happy when Freja touches his hands. A lot of Freja's dialogue also shows that Matthias is still very much unconventional, no matter how mature he tries to act. 'History' Matthias is the heir of Nielsen family, known for their martial arts skills. He's an elementary school student at Primrose Private Academy. Freja has a crush on him. He is best friends with Per and Holger along with one of three rivals to Benedikt Schöne. 'Relationships' Freja Bondevik: The girl who loves Matthias. At the end of Episode 67, Freja started to have feelings for Matthias while she says sorry and promised that she loves him more than Sandro Møller. The two have a very delightful ending. Per Sandholm: They are best friends along with Holger. Matthias knows why Per is bad at academics. Holger Dahl: Matthias and Holger had a rather rocky start when they met each other as Holger didn't like Matthias spending time with Freja and Kirara respectively. Holger told Matthias that Freja was his' when they first met and he wouldn't give him up which led her to also becoming a classmate towards Freja. Eventually, as time went on, Matthias and Holger became best friends and were shown to be spending more time together. François Cartier: Another male at Primrose Academy. In an episode he gave François cookies. Benedikt Schöne: One of three boys who act rivalry to Benedikt along with Per and Holger. Matthias isn't afraid to leave Benedikt alone. 'Game' Matthias also appears in the game adaption along with the rest of characters. When the player first went to Matthias' House in Primavera Lake District, Matthias was not there. In order to unlock him, the player must do these following conditions: #Go to your friend's town by asking Headmaster Ulrich for you to call the train. #Once you arrived at friend's town, go to Red Star Training Hall. The player will be greeted by Freja that they come from another town. #Out of Freja's House. Tell Headmaster Ulrich in another town that you are going back to your town. #Use "Go Back Whistle" to transport back into your House. Go to sleep. The next day, Matthias will be arrived. 'Schedule' Matthias lives in his house at Primavera Lake District. He spends his days strolling through Privaria and go something nice. He takes frequent breaks from work in the evenings, and can often be found just outside his house. On Sundays, he goes to Moonlight Dojo to train. After he finishes training, he goes to Red Star Training Hall to meet Freja. However, if the weather is bad, he will stay inside his house at all. 'Gift Preferences' 'Trivia' *Birthday: 4 January *People's first impression of Matthias that he is descended from a historical clan. *He cannot forgive things that make light of manners such as attitudes and bad behavior. *The first thing he does in the morning is exercise. It's a habit from when he was younger. *His weakness is fish. *Despite being Norwegian, the interior of his house looks Eastern. *One bad thing about Matthias that he is being weak in training. *He shares his nickname, "Mats", with a male character of same name from Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Nordic Category:Lovers